What it Said
by infintiesareours
Summary: What if Eleanor and Park didn't end where it did? What if Park went after Eleanor? The three words are released and those three words set Park in motion.
1. Chapter 1

Park pulled the letter out. It was a postcard with the words plastered over the front, "The land of 10,000 lakes." His hand shook as he flipped the card over. It had three words...

He dropped the letter in shock, the glossy white card a swipe of white across his dark rug.

Park's palms got clammy and he fearful tremors jolted through his body. When they stopped, or at least calmed down, the realization and severity of the situation hit him.

"I have to go, I have to get in the car," he whispered to himself. Park ran downstairs and grabbed the keys, spinning himself around and throwing the door open. He felt a large pair of hands on his shoulders, slowly turning him. "Where do you think you're going?" Park glanced up into his father's watery blue eyes and tousled his own midnight shaded hair nervously. He jangled his keys against his leg, looking like he had to go to the bathroom.

"Dad, that letter, I have to go. Like right now," Park said, his tone raising quickly.

"Slow yourself. Tell me what's going on or you won't go," his tone steady.

"Eleanor's in trouble, that letter-"

"Is something you need to explain. What did it say?"

Park gulped down air, almost choking with fear. "The card said..."


	2. Chapter 2

Park gulped down air, almost choking with fear. "The card said..." He took a shaky breath. He finally got the words out, "They found me." Just saying the words out loud made dark spots appear in the corner of his vision.

"Are you completely sure thats what it said? That it wasn't smudged or anything?"

Park let out a sound that was almost a laugh, but more of a choke. He rolled his tearing eyes in his Dad's general area.

"More than anyone, you should know that I read that more than a hundred times," he said, recalling how many times his eyes had traveled across the card and memorized it.

"Okay here is what you're going to do, first you are going to drive down there. Then you are going to call me and tell me exactly whats going on. If you don't, I will hunt you down and kick your sorry ass. I'm lending you a lot of freedom right now and if you blow it, you will be sorry. Understood? And jeez Park, breathe!

Park blew out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "I promise I will, but I have to go now if I ever want to help Eleanor." His legs started jiggling and Park could feel his heart speed up and adrenaline shoot through his veins.

"Go, just go." Park ran toward the door and once again felt his father's hand clamp down on his shoulder and spinning him around.

"And Park? Be careful."

"I will, thanks."

And with that Park shot out the back door, tripping over his feet as he jumped off of the porch and almost slamming into the garage door. He jumped into the driver's seat of the old car and jammed the key into the ignition. Barely looking back, he backed out of the garage and gunned it. Park flew down the alley and turned sharply to the right, making way for the highway as fast as the car would allow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, **

**I'm so sorry that these chapters have been short but I want to get the story rolling before making long chapters. Thanks for the reviews and if you have an ideas, I would love to hear them. Thanks _**

Driving for a couple of hours had already given Park ample time to guess at the possible paths lying ahead of him. _Did Eleanor guess that after I got her letter I would come? If not, what did she think would happen by telling me this?_ The thoughts, ideas, and worries flew through his head twice at least twice as fast as he drove. Park got closer and closer to Eleanor and he could feel it too. The electricity that coursed through his veins only around Eleanor zipped faster and faster the farther he got. Then, a thought went through his brain that chilled him to his core and made him absolutely nauseous. _What if they've done something to her? Or Richie's hurt her!?_ Park had to pull over he was so sick. He scrambled out of the car and retched into a bush on the side of road. After wiping his face off he got back into the car. He started it, breathed deeply, and rubbed his clammy hands on the seat before pulling away.

The sign to exit into the city came up an hour later. Park slowed down a little and turned off the highway, then speeding through the city to get to the residential streets. A few blocks later he made a right turn, shifted the car down, and slowly crept along, house by house. His pupils dilated to make him look like Satan when he saw the truck. It was parked four houses to the left of the house. Forehead beading up again, he pulled himself out of the car and checked the mirror. Park smudged his black eyeliner, straightened his black U2 shirt, and retied his black converse. He ran up the stairs and into the house, more nervous than he had ever been before. Park flattened his hair to his forehead and, taking one huge breath, knocked three clean times on the green door, afraid of what he would find behind.


End file.
